


Intentus

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: M/M, SDR2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it’s been a while since i’ve written much but here’s some komahina buT warning: there are spoilers for up to chapter 5 like right off the bat, if you want to read anyway but you don’t want to get spoiled do not read the first paragraph, the rest is just about spoiler-free</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intentus

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN, PLEASE NOTE THE FIRST PARAGRAPH CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 5

Everything is hazy from smoke and something else you can’t quite put your finger on as you bust down the door in front of you, immediately staggering back again when you look down. There’s a body and you hear the announcement in the back of your head but don’t really register it. The thighs and left arm are slashed up and tied to the walls. There’s a knife through the right hand and the rope for that one looks burnt, probably due to the fire. The victim’s eyes are wide open under a mop of light hair and you swear they looked at you for a second but they’re still now. The mouth is taped shut but you can still tell from the outline that they must have been screaming while they were tortured. Possibly the most attention grabbing thing of all would be the huge spear stabbed through the victim’s stomach, through the familiar looking red design on the white shirt.

You feel a scream rising in your throat and squeeze your eyes shut as you try to hold it in. You let out a strange whimper as you open your eyes again, finding yourself in bed. You look around slightly confused and realize it was only a dream. You think that was a little extreme as well as… oddly specific for a simple dream, but sometimes dreams are like that. Weird and terrifying and somehow realistic even if all the evidence of a false reality is there.

You sigh again as you dare to remember the details, confirming for yourself who it was. It’s probably around 4 AM, but you decide you’ll visit him anyway. Not that you’re worried or anything, but maybe you should watch him tomorrow as well. You don’t want anyone to die. Even him.

As you finish reassuring yourself that it’s not just him you care about and that you would do this if it was just about anyone, you arrive at his cottage. He greets you and you end up sitting on his bed somehow as he talks to you, overjoyed you might add, about hope and how happy he is to see you and hope and wow you were worried about trash like him and hope. It starts to give you a headache and you tune out of it for a little while. When you come back, you swear he said something about attitude?

“Wait, what did you say?” you ask, slightly embarrassed, but you bet he’ll just go on about how ‘oh it’s only to be expected for you to ignore me, I’m worthless after all!’ Ugh.

“Was it not clear? I simply said that maybe I should show you my gratitude! For being worried about a waste of a lifeform like me, that is,” he answers all too cheerfully.

“You’re not-… whatever. What do you mean by showing your gratitude?”

“I mean… we’re alone at night with nothing to interrupt us, you know. Even if I screamed, nobody would hear.” You don’t like the sound of that.

“You better not be trying to talk me into killing you,” you warn, ready to get up and leave. He brings his hand to his chin as if in deep thought and blushes a little.

“Well, that too, I suppose. I just thought… no, you wouldn’t want to do that with someone like me. I’m sure you’d much rather save your energy for one of the girls on this island,” he says somewhat dejectedly.

“What are you getting at, Komaeda?”

“I just mean that I would let you use my body any way you like. It could be yours for as long as you like.”

“Excuse me?!” you can’t help but shout, however you don’t feel angry, for some reason. Moreso just surprised.

“I knew you wouldn’t want me, I just figured I should offer anyway!” Komaeda declared, smile contradicting his tone. The two of you sit in silence for a few minutes and his arms go behind his back. You watch him kick the ground almost gently and you sigh for probably the sixth time this night and pat the bed beside you, finding yourself unable to meet his gaze. He smiles and makes a cute little noise like he’s about to laugh but doesn’t. You guess he figures you don’t want to hear him.

He sits next to you and awaits your next command for a moment before apparently deciding for himself and climbing onto your lap, loosening your tie and slowly leaning in. You open your mouth to tell him that everything’s going a little too fast for you but he seals it with his own and you feel yourself getting hard already. Komaeda notices too and starts grinding your hips together much too slowly. He starts to undo your shirt buttons and you help him out of his own, looking down to see he unzipped his pants at some point. You unzip yours as well as he gets up to strip completely.

When he finishes, you expect him on your lap again, but he lays down and you notice he’s still holding your tie. He asks you if you’d like to gag him or tie him up with it and he sounds happy to oblige, too. You bite your lip as you remember the dream that brought you here, however, and decide against it, taking the tie from him and tossing it aside as he gives you a surprised little look before smiling and leaning over to grab something from the drawer in his nightstand. You’re a little shocked to see what he pulls out, and even more so that it appears to have been used at least once before and Komaeda apparently notices.

“I would…” he paused to huff what could be considered a laugh as he lowered his newly lubricated fingers down under the two of you, “I would think of you whenever I would do this to myself.”

If your face wasn’t already as red as it could be, you swear your blush would have deepened. A tiny moan squeezes out of his throat as he adds two more fingers at once. You watch entranced as he prepares himself for you, the little sounds he makes getting you even harder. You notice his eyes are closed and decide you want to surprise him, quickly moving down on the bed and licking at his length.

Komaeda squeaks your name and removes his fingers from himself, resting his clean hand in your hair as you suckle on him, addicted to the sounds he’s making. You move back up and kiss him, grabbing his other hand and moving it back down, placing it over yourself. He understands and moves those thin fingers around you, teasing the tip and lingering a little longer than needed. You sit up and he immediately wraps his legs around you, the sudden closeness forcing your entry into him and you both gasp, almost in complete unison.

You try to take it slow but end up just pounding into Komaeda after a short while, with him moaning your name over and over, Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, and you swear you heard a Hajime in there somewhere but that only makes you move faster, striking just the right spot inside of him and making him scream your name even louder. He’s definitely using your first name now, and you can’t help the groan of “Nagito” that escapes your lips as you reach your climax. Komaeda makes a strange noise, a mix of pleasure and surprise, the former more prominent than the latter, and follows you mere seconds after. You pull out and lay beside him, ignoring the praises he whispers at you in that broken little voice. You smile and close your eyes, wrapping an arm around him and pulling the blankets up over both of you. Hopefully, the morning announcement won’t come too soon.


End file.
